


Meulin Writes Some Watersports

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin loves writing smutty fics about her friends, and especially when she includes some of her favorite kinks. This time, she wrote a watersports story - and by the time she was done, Meulin had gotten herself all worked up and also developed quite an urge to piss. She decides the best way to reward herself for writing is to hop in the shower to have some fun relieving herself and dealing with the pangs of arousal in her nook...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meulin Writes Some Watersports

Meulin leaned back in her chair and purred happily as she proofread the friendfic she had just finished writing. Having met the humans and the beta trolls had given her so many more possible ships! And there were so many possible kinks for her to include when her stories inevitably became smutty. The one she'd just finished writing featured some redrom between Feferi and Jade, and with one of Meulin's favorite kinks... When Meulin started reading the good part she moaned loudly, and couldn't help but reach underneath her skirt to idly touch herself. Writing smut always got her horny, and since she'd been at it for a while her panties were sodden with her green-tinged fluids.

When Meulin finished her read-through she sat up straight and clasped her hands together. "Yes, purrfect! So many feels!" she squealed to no one in particular. Her writing was ready to be posted! Meulin had long had a policy that she wouldn't show anyone else her friendfics unless the friends who were portrayed approved of it, something that didn't happen particularly often. But she had no problem with showing it to herself - and with all of the alternate timelines that had cropped up from their session, there were plenty of other Meulins around who were happy to read each other's work!

In fact, she and the other Meulins had set up a website as a repository for their friendfics, which they called Pawchive Of Fur Own. Meulin quickly logged onto her account and uploaded her new fic. Then she switched over to a chatroom to announce her work to some of her other selves.

ailurophilicCrackfic: (^･o･^) < ATTENTION EFURRYONE I HAVE POSTED A NEW FRIENDFIC!!!!!!!!!  
amewsedCalico: (=｀ω´=) < MOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOG!!!!!  
abyssinianCatastrophe: (=^･^=) < 333333333 I LOVE YOUR FICS!!!  
ailurophilicCrackfic: (^･o･^) < PAIRING: JADE<3FEFERI, WORDCOUNT: 2817, RATING: MATURE, WARNINGS: WATERSPURRTS, TITLE: IN WHICH THE HUMAN'S SEADWELLER QUADRANTMATE REVEALS HER KINK AND THE HUMAN IS ACCEPTING, SO THEY ENJOY IT BY WATCHING EACH OTHER URINATE WHILE THEY'RE IN THE HOT TUB AND THEN PERFORM ORAL SEX ON EACH OTHER.   
amewsedCalico: (=｀ω´=) < MOG WOW THAT SOUNDS R333333ALLY GREAT! I'M GOING TO READ IT RIGHT NOW!!!  
a.u.Cheetah: (=^ω^=) < THAT LOOKS WONDERFUL!!!! JADE IS MY FAVORITE GAY HUMAN BABY, MOGMOGMOG. ALL OF MY F33LS!!  
abyssinianCatastrophe: (^･ω･^) < 333333 THAT SOUNDS SO HOT!! I WAS JUST LOOKING FUR A FIC ABOUT LITTERBOX KINKS.   
authorialCherologist: ~(=^..^)ノ < OH NOOOO I WANT TO READ IT BUT I'M JUST ABOUT TO GO HANG OUT WITH MY FURLOZ!! BUT I'LL S33 IT LATER, I'M SURE IT'S GREAT!!!!  
ailurophilicCrackfic: (=^･^=) < THANKS!! I ENJOYED WRITING IT SOOO FURRY MUCH!!!

Meulin giggled at her other selves' reactions, then pushed her chair back from her desk with a happy sigh. Masturbating while writing smut was one of her favorite sexual things to do, and she had certainly enjoyed herself this time around. Whenever she wasn't actually typing, Meulin found that her hand gravitated under her skirt to touch herself. And when she was writing, she kept her libido satisfied by rocking herself on her chair, or sometimes by holding her vibrator in place with her thighs. From all of that, Meulin had already given herself two very satisfying orgasms and was more than worked up enough for more.

Meulin slid to the edge of her chair and paused. She reached between her legs and gave her nook a slow rub through her panties, shuddering and gasping loudly as she did so. God, she felt so horny. Whenever she finished one of her smutty fics, Meulin always rewarded herself with some furious masturbation. Even though she'd brought herself to orgasm a couple times already, after several hours of slow buildup and stimulation she was eager to get herself off a few more times for a satisfying climax to her writing session.

In addition to her arousal, Meulin had another bodily urge to take care of. She had drank quite a bit of tea when she'd started writing, and it didn't take long for it to have the desired effect of filling up her bladder. Meulin always did that when she wrote fics involving pee - having an urge to go put her in a better mindset to write stories about her friends relieving themselves. And she found it pleasantly arousing to have an urge to pee while she touched herself, especially when she was in one of her watersports moods. So, she hadn't taken any litterbox breaks, and by now she quite had to go.

With a grunt, Meulin stood up and stretched out. The motion triggered a pang of urgency from her bladder as it shifted around, and Meulin found herself squirming a bit with her thighs pressed together. She giggled loudly at the sensation. She enjoyed a bit of "despurration", and loved the ultimate feeling of relief when she finally let go. And given how horny she was right now, she was looking forward to having a bit of fun peeing before she fingered herself silly.

Meulin quickly undid her blouse and bra, and tossed those aside. Then she tugged at her skirt, pulling it past her thighs and letting it drop to the ground, leaving her just wearing her panties. She ran her fingers over the silky white material of the front of the undergarment, moving them down towards the dampened crotch and then tracing along either side of her labia with a loud groan. Meulin giggled proudly as she looked down to see that the crotch of her panties had taken on a vibrant green tint from her fluids. It was an amusing reminder of just how much fun she'd had playing with herself. The only downside was that the wet spot was a bit too cold to be completely comfortable - but Meulin had the perfect way to warm it back up.

With an excited giggle, Meulin stepped out of her skirt and shuffled off to her bathroom. She quickly stepped into her tub and pulled the shower curtain closed. At that moment she felt another pang of pressure in her bladder, and this time she had no need to hold it in. A spurt of pee flowed into her panties, warming up the area right around her clit and then running down her legs. Meulin tried to relax and let it keep flowing, but to her chagrin her muscles involuntarily clenched and cut off her stream. She squirmed from the displeasure of having her relief cut short, but her body wouldn't let go again.

She gave a disappointed whimper, but nonetheless Meulin reached between her legs to gently rub herself through the now-warm wet patch on her panties. The trickle of green pee that had run down her leg had made it to the floor of the tub, and she slid her toe around in it for a moment. Soon she decided to get down to business, though, and reached over to turn on the water, directing the showerhead to spray against the wall for a moment while it warmed up. Then she stood with her feet slightly apart, ready to try again to relieve herself through her underwear.

Meulin closed her eyes and moaned in anticipation. She reached one hand between her legs, and with the other one she played with one of her nipples. As she relaxed the muscles of her bladder, Meulin ran her fingers over the damp fabric of her panties. Soon enough her pee began to flow again, and a new, warmer wet spot grew across the fabric against her fingers. The fabric was quickly soaked and the urine started to run off to both sides, creating a hot green stream flowing down each of her legs.

Meulin squealed in delight as her muscles relaxed completely and her pee flowed out at full strength. She held her hand in place for a few seconds longer, gently rubbing herself as the liquid gushed against her fingers before sliding off. In addition to the streams flowing down her legs, some of her piss flowed off directly off from her hand or from her panties, splattering onto the floor of the tub below. The warm olive-tinted urine started to pool at her feet. Normally it would have run down to drain, but since she had turned the shower on the water from that was flowing faster from the other direction. A bit of the colored liquid mixed with the shower water that swirled towards the drain, but mostly it stayed by her feet.

With an excited grin, Meulin pulled her hand out from between her legs and shuffled her feet together so her thighs pressed tightly against each other. Her pee stream ran through her panties but then sprayed against the skin of her thighs, fanning out down her legs. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed a steady spray of her urine flowing off and pattering down behind her. With a giggle she leaned back a bit, and soon felt the flow become a warm trickle down that ran the back of her thigh and then around to the outside of her leg near her knee. Meulin held her legs and torso in place for a few moments, taking the opportunity to stretch her arms and neck while she continued relieving herself down her legs.

She enjoyed the feeling of her pee flowing through her panties and down her legs for a little longer, but Meulin knew that her bladder would finish emptying after not too long. She wanted to make sure she got to have her fun, so she reached down at the sides of her panties. Meulin pulled her underwear down level with her crotch, then suddenly widened her stance. The drenched fabric against her crotch clung to her skin, and a thick stream of pee poured through and into the puddle below. Then she pulled her panties down a bit farther, tugging the warm and wet fabric off of her skin. Her piss sprayed out from her crotch for a short distance before hitting the underwear and bouncing off in all directions. Meulin watched in delight, emitting a half-squeal half-giggle, before pulling her panties all of the way down to her knees. In her stance they were stretched out quite far, and Meulin shook her hips a bit to direct her flowing piss across the fabric as if it were a target.

Meulin brought one of her hands down to her crotch and pressed her middle finger against her clit as she continued to piss out a torrent down onto the fabric of her panties. As she gently rubbed her clit, she moved the adjacent fingers to slide along her labia, being careful to let her stream still flow. Her nook was aching with arousal at this point, and Meulin almost wished that she could be done relieving herself so she could get down to business with masturbating. But at the same time, her fetishes urged her to savor the feeling of letting her pee flow, and to have some fun with the hot urine she was letting out.

So Meulin slid her fingers back up her vulva until they were adjacent to the source of her stream, and tugged gently at her skin to aim her piss. She leaned back a bit as she aimed, and soon she was peeing out over the front of her panties. Her urine splashed down into the water swirling around near the drain. Meulin smiled at the sight as she continued to flick her middle finger across her clit. She watched for a moment longer, and then she stuck her other hand in front of her stream, letting the warm liquid splatter against her palm and run down her fingers. She couldn't help but giggle some more as she used one hand to aim her piss to flow against the other. She squeezed to spray out a thicker stream, and wiggled her fingers to let her urine run between them.

After a few moments of pissing against her hand, Meulin's stream weakened as her bladder ran dry. Her urine briefly splashed down into the water in front of her before it became a trickle, dribbling down again towards her panties. Meulin didn't even wait to be fully finished before she slid the hand she had been aiming with down to vigorously rub herself. With a gasp, she slipped two fingers into her nook, which was coated with her slick fluids, and traced the adjacent two fingers along her labia. And Meulin mashed the base of her palm against her clit, rubbing back and forth as she fingered herself. She let out one more gush of urine against her palm, finishing emptying her bladder.

As she fingered herself with one hand, Meulin reached the other one up to the showerhead. It was the handheld type that detached from the wall, and had become one of Meulin's favorite sex toys. She grabbed it off of the handle and brought it down in front of her crotch. The shower water was wonderfully warm - a bit warmer than her pee had been, even - and Meulin couldn't help but moan happily as it ran over her crotch and her thighs, rinsing a lot of green liquid off to the base of the tub.

Meulin picked up the pace at which she was fingering herself, and at the same time shifted her hand a bit so that the showerhead could spray right at her crotch. She shuddered and moaned in delight from the water pattering against her vulva and stimulating her sensitive - and very aroused - parts in all of the ways she wanted. Meulin closed her eyes and gave a long moan as she fingered herself increasingly vigorously, and slowly brought the showerhead closer and closer so the stimulation was more intense. She was so close, and so ready...

Meulin came with a loud squeal as she brought the showerhead in right up to her clit. She could feel her fluids gush around her fingers and out of her nook, before being quickly washed away by the flowing water. With a satisfied groan, she continued to grind herself against her hand as the water sprayed over her clit and labia. With so much built-up arousal, Meulin kept vigorously fingering herself and her orgasm kept going. Finally her throes of pleasure weakened and she slowed down her rubbing to savor the ending.

When she was finally finished, Meulin pulled her hands back from her crotch with a satisfied moan. She placed the showerhead back in its holder, giggling a bit as she looked down to see that the flowing water had already washed away all evidence of her peeing and masturbating. She then ducked moved under the shower water, turning around and letting the warm water flow over her body. Meulin sighed contentedly. A nice shower was always a pleasant way to enjoy the afterglow of an orgasm. And as good of a place as any to enjoy another orgasm or two, perhaps - Meulin couldn't help but bring her hand back to her crotch and gently rub along her vulva, seeing if her body was ready for another round yet.


End file.
